Fly avay vith me
by crazed zombie
Summary: Kurt goes into heat for the first time along with Rahne he finds Rahne about to be killed save here and they get it on. Since she has no place to go she goes with Kurt and joins the circus as an acrobat. Thats right a acrobat werewolf who doesn't love it.


I got thsi idea from Kitsune-Taishou an excellent suggestion by the way and i reward you a cookie of coarse its an e-cookie and therefore unedible unless your an e-person. Or a super spamer i hate super spamers they make my skin crawl and its hard to catch. Ok lets go.

Rhane: Who are you and wha are you doing in my room

Me: calm your self i am here to give you the blue elf

Rahne:What

Kurt:I knew i smelled ju vhat are ju doing here ju mad man

Me:I am here to pair you with Rahne

Rahne:Ha about damn time

Kurt:vhat

Me: I think she likes ju german

Rahne:shut up

--

Forgive me fater for i have sinned Kurt said as he settled into the confessional he had managed to sneak into.

What is the sin my son the priest asked expectiong the usual he could tell the boy was a teenager.

I stole and i peeked at a young vomen Kurt said cringeing at the admittance.

You are forgiven the priest said the boy sounded like he was torn up inside not like the other boys they would admit to the same sins and not show anywhere near as remorsefull.

Thank ju father do ju mind if i talk Kurt asked hopefully his confessionals where the only human interaction he got.

Of coarse my son would you like to go to my office the priest asked smileing.

No ju don't vant to see me Kurt said holding his tail and running it between his fingers.

Fine but i have seen just about everything my son he priest said laying his head aganist the wall.

Ju haven't seen me father do ju ever have the feeling ju are supposed to go somevhere but don't know vhy Kurt asked laughing he had been getting the urge to head toward somewhere but it was north.

My son it is important that we follow our calling if you are being called somewhere you should go he said smileing he had figured out he was german.

So i should go Kurt asked smileing he had some guidance.

Yes ugh are you there the priest asked senseing he had been gone.

--several minutes later--

Ugh its so hot vhy vhat am i supposed to do Kurt whined to himself feeling like he was on fire inside.

Agh that vill help Kurt said spying a small pool of water.

Mein gott that feels good Kurt said dipping into the water feeling it cool his heate flesh.

I dont vhy iam heading this vay or vhere i am going Kurt said looking in the direction make he was way.

Vhat is that Kurt said sniffing the air smelling something that made his skin heat up even more than it was befoer.

--rahnes pov--

Let me out iam not a werewolf why is it so hot Rahne said wishing she wasn't tied up so she could fan herself.

Quite you vile creature that heat is the hellfire licking at your bones the priest said pointing at her accuseingly.

I am ugh iam to hot this is unbearable please bring me some water Rahne begged panting feeling like she was going to pass out.

I suppose even a vile creature such as yourself deserves a last request he said walking into the next room.

Thank you Rahne said panting heavily as the sweat dripped of her body.

Here you go he said placeing a bucket near her face.

--Kurts Pov--

Mabye i should find another pound this is madness Kurt whined to him self taking his shirt off and throughing it on the ground.

There its there vhat i am looking for Kurt said running hurried ly toward the small town.

Damn it vhy are they guarding the the building i need to get into Kurt said rubbing his fur that had become sticky with sweat.

I need to find a vindow so i can peek inside and get in there Kurt said feeling the heat increase in him as he circled the building from a distance.

Agh forget this Kurt said as he teleported behind the first guard and hit him with a trash can.

What the the other guard said before Kurt hit him with the trash can to.

Demon the priest screamed as Kurt burst through the door.

Quite Kurt said running toward the red haired girl it was all he could really see besides ropes.

You you Rahne said smelling the scent that made he fire worse.

Ju are vhat i vas looking for Kurt said to himself smelling the scent and pounceing on her kissing her with incredible ferocity.

Demon begone and take this vile girl with you the priest screamed flinging water on Kurt.

Vould ju like me to take ju avay from here Kurt asked feeling he was about to completely lose controll.

Yes please Rahne said feeling the heat well up inside of her from his presence.

Agh it burns iam melting Kurt said playing it up before he Bamf away leaveing the priest sitting there in shock.

Untie me quick please Rahne begged pressing herself aganist kurt as much as she could.

Ja ja Kurt said btieing through the ropes holding her hands.

Ugh Rahne whine as she grabbed at his shorts and tugged them off.

Kurt growled in approval and bite through the rest of the ropes.

Damn cloths Rahne said jerking at them and peeling off the sweat drenched garments of and grabbing Kurt and screaming as Kurt pushed himself into her.

--the next day--

Huh vhat happend Kurt said holding his head as he spotted Rahne who was straddleing him and resting her head on his chest.

What happed Rahne said raiseing her head up and spotting Kurt.

Guten toff Kurt said nervously as Rahne looked at him with curiousty.

Who are you and what did we do Ranhe asked moveing to where she was beside him.

Vell i am Kurt and i don't really understand but i vas miserable i vas sweating insanely Kurt said as she interupted him.

Me to and it hurt really bad Rahne said realizing she wasn't hot anymore she was actually cold.

Ja vait ju vere tied up vhy Kurt asked trying not to stare at her body.

They where going to kill me they said i was a werewolf Rahne said spotting her cloths and grabbing them.

Vhy vould they think that Kurt asked grabbing his shorts and slipping them on.

Cause of this Rahne said shifting back and forth between her forms.

Vov that is cool do vait ju didn't tell me jur name Kurt said glanceing at her nervously expecting her to scream or run.

So do you change back Rahne asked grabbing his tail and studying the tip.

No but i can do this Kurt said teleporting them to the other side of the lake.

What how did we get here Rahne said looking around confused.

I can teleport and do other things no vhat is jur name Kurt asked smileing.

Rahne and what else can you do Rahne said curious.

Ju have a beautiful name do ju have a place to go Kurt asked not desireing her to leave.

No i don't Rahne said before Kurt interupted her.

Then come with me back to the circus the big top ju vill love it Kurt said excitedly.

The circus your from the circus Rahne said pointing at him.

Ja how else vould someone accused of being a demon constantly survive iam a performer Kurt said strikeing a pose.

Well i guess i could but what would i have to do Rahne asked.

Vell i could teach ju to be an acrobat Kurt said smileing.

--six hours later--

Kurt where have you been John asked concerned.

Recruiting talent i vould like ju to meet Rahne a soon to be reat acrobat Kurt said esturing to Rahne.

Whats so special about her John asked looking at her and jumping back in shock as she truned into a half wolf.

That Kurt said smileing contedtedly.

Wow this will be great the flying werewolf John said gesturing broadly and gettng excited.

Vell i vill start teaching her Kurt said glad he ws going to allow her to stay.

Yes immediately you two will not seperate until she is the best acrobat ever John said already concocting amazing advertising schemes.

--

Ahahhahah for i have written the first chapter in my tale of stuff


End file.
